Memes 1
b1. Let’s start by introducing your character! Their name, birthday, ethnicity, and position in Temperance sounds like a good way to begin./b b2. Why did you pick their name? Did it influence their character design at all?/b b3. Your character got their position for a reason. Why did they choose their occupation (or why were they forced into it?)/b b4. That’s cool, I think. Okay, okay! So let’s talk about specialties. As the creator you gave your character some specialties and areas they struggle in. What are these areas and why did you pick them for your character?/b b5. Everyone should have a spell that’s specific to them! Talk about or make up a spell your character would use as their ‘signature’. Describe this kick-ass spell!/b b6. Now, does your character specialize in offensive, defensive, strategic (traps, energy zappers, etc) or healing spells?/b b7. On that vein, describe your character’s elemental alignment. (And it doesn’t have to be specific like air, earth, fire, etc. There are specific elements like “northern sky” or “ocean waters” or “swamp” if you’re inclined. Be creative. :3)./b b8. As their graduation present, your OC receives a BRAND NEW dual vehicle and it’s the DV of their dreams. Name it, categorize it (bike, car, tank, flyer, watercraft, aircraft, etc), and describe it./b b9. AND the DV is in their favorite colors. What’s their favorite color?/b b10. Your character is in a jam! They summon their beast! What is the beast’s name? Write a detailed description of them and their personality. (If your character does not have a common summon, explain why that is)./b b11. By pure luck you’ve impressed Freya, who opens up her weapon room to your character. They are allowed to take ONE weapon from this room. What weapon did they choose and why?/b b12. Okay, so what is their greatest asset? Speed, strength, accuracy, high pain tolerance, strategy, evasion, reflexes, offensive, and/or defensive?/b b13. Hacking skills are pretty useful but often overlooked. How does your OC feel about hacking?/b b14. Oh no! Your character is having a terrible nightmare! Describe it for us./b b15. Let’s talk about some relationships. List characters your OC has some kind of relationship with, good or bad. Exclude romantic relations. /b b16. Is your character in a partnership/have a girlfriend? If so, who are they and what is the nature of their relationship?/b b17. If your character wasn’t/isn’t dating anyone, who do you think they’d be compatible with/attracted to and why?/b b18. Alright guys. In the most delicate and tasteful way you possible can, describe your characters sexual istyle/i. Are they vanilla sweet? Do whips and chains excite them? *Fans herself* Goodness!/b b19. Does your character have any scars/tattoos/markings? Talk about their significance/meaning and how they got them./b b20. Every character needs to wear clothes (even if they don’t want to!) why don’t you describe their style and explain why they dress the way they do!/b b21. Does your OC have any quirky skills unrelated to Temperance? (Balancing spoons on their nose, juggling, tap dancing, etc)/b b22. It’s a perfect day outside so they decide to take a stroll. What time of year is it and what are the conditions of outdoors?/b b23. If your character could be defined as a flower, what kind of flower would they be and why?/b b24. Is your character even remotely religious? What deity or god/dess do they serve? (Don’t know any? Make one up~)/b b25. Create an acronym out of your character’s first and/or last name./b b26. Tag another CHARACTER. Not a player./b Category:Courses Category:All